


New toy

by Tsuncoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon





	New toy

Their make out session was heated. Peters tongue explored the depth of Rockets mouth. Drool dripped down his chin, kissing Rocket could get messy due to that muzzle, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest.

Rockets tongue was rough, and long, it massaged Peter’s as they clashed. The raccoon tastes strong of mouthwash, no surprise for the self conscious furball

Peter ran his hands over Rockets hips, loving the feeling of fur between his fingers. Not many got the opertunity to feel Rocket, his fur looked rough and brittle, but to the touch it was soft.

Peter pulled back from the kiss to take in a gulp of air, then returned to Rockets neck, kissing the exposed portion, he nipped at Rockets fur, tugging slightly like he discovered Rocket enjoyed.

Rocket was panting, looking like a wreck as he began to beg “please.. fuck me” he gasped, arching his back as Peter would bite down “aaahh..P..Pete” Rocket was moaning loudly, getting all worked up as Peter pinned him against the bed

“Pleaase fuck me already” Rocket tried to wrap his legs around Peter, they were to short and only managed to rest against his sides. It seemed like they had been flirting with the idea of sex for months now, foreplay was good and all, but they were both lusting for more, Rocket was growing importance

Peter laid his head beside Rockets, it was hard to resist those words. The tent in his jeans pressed firmly against Rockets ass, the fabric was the only thing between them.

Peter was eager, pre-cum left a wet spot on his boxers as he grinds his buldge against Rocket. He begins to fumble, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock from his boxers.

Peters dick twitched as he hot dogged himself between Rockets ass cheeks. Thrusting between them, feeling the soft fur against his member and the body heat emitting

“Enough foreplay, get to it!” Rockets head leans back into the pillow. Feeling that hot, thick appendage rubbing against his ass, teasing but never following through with the tease of penetration

“I’m to big" Peter grunted “I’d tear your apart”

Rocket shrugged “Wouldn’t be the first time I was torn apart”

Peter didn’t like that joke, it was too sad, too real for his taste, and the comparison was unflattering. “I’m not going to do that to you” he nuzzled Rockets neck affectionately “I never want to hurt you"

Rocket pushed Peter back so he could look at him “wait.. ya mean we’re never gonna fuck? Pete, I don’t want ya to give up sex just ta be with me. I don’t want ta miss out on sex either! Jus do it, I’ll get use ta it"

Peter put his hand on Rockets cheek “the size difference is dangerous” he sighed “I couldn’t imagine getting off while you’re in pain”

Rockets ears fell, thinking his physical form has once again stopped him from enjoying life as a normal being would, and not only that but it was effecting Peters life as well.

“But..Don’t worry Rocky, I got somthing to help” he smirked as Rockets ears perked up again curiously and with some hope

“I brought us planet side for a reason..“ He pulled away from Rocket, getting off the bed and taking a box out from the closet. Rocket sat up curiously, watching Peter fetch whatever he’d got for them.

“What’s that?”

“some toys” Peter pulled out a shiny new butt plug from the box. “These will help you get use to my size. You’re going to wear this plug all week”

“All week?!”

Peter nodded “After week one I’ll upgrade you to a bigger size” he smirked “I have five sizes”

“Ugh, that’s gonna take forever!”

Peter climbed back over him “it will be worth it. I want you to enjoy our first time just as much as I will” Peter runs his lips along Rockets neck, breathing in his scent

Rocket nuzzled against Peter’s head “waiting is going to be agonizing”

“I know, But it will be worth it. Now get on your stomach Ranger” Peter ordered, watching Rocket obay. Peter moved Rockets tail to the side, uncovering his cute little ass. He pulled a very large bottle from the box, protonium jelly, the best lube in the Galaxy.

“Buy enough?” Rocket gawked at the bottle in Peter’s hands

“Trust me, we will use it” Peter spread Rockets ass and poured a glob of the slippery substance onto his pink ring.

Peter’s fingers caressed over Rockets entrence, gently adding pressure, feeling Rocket tremble as his finger sunk into his ass.

He heard Rocket hiss at the intruding appendage. “And you thought you could take my dick” Peter sounded so smug

“Shut up, asshole” Rocket murmured, feeling the intrusion of another finger stretching him. He breathed out in discomfort “why ya gotta have fat fingers”

“..my fingers aren’t fat”

Rocket raised his brow and looked back at Peter “…ya self-conscious bout yer fingers now?” He smirked.

Peter thrusts his fingers deep in the ass of the raccoon, Rocket gasped as they brushed against his prostate. “Mmm!! D-do that again~” he begged

Peter obliged, thrusting his finger in again until he felt Rocket tense around him, a satisfying feeling he could only imagine how he’d feel cletched around his cock.

Peter moved his free hand down to his dick, giving it a squeeze. He scissored his lover’s ass while he rubbed his cock.

Watching the alluring picture infront of him, moaning and trembling in pleasure. 

Peter removed his fingers slowly, getting an annoyed whine from his mate.

“So needy” he kissed Rocket behind his ear.

Peter lathered the metal plug in lube, before gently rubbing the toy across Rockets ass. “I’ll go gently, tell me if you need me to stop” he kissed Rocket again, and again, Imagining the deep blush he would always get when Peter was being affectionate.

Rocket prepared for the insertion, feeling Peter gliding the slippery toy along his fur, allowing Rocket to adjust to the sensation. He slowly began to push it inside, watching his mates entrence slowly widen around the bulb of the plug.

“Nearly there..” The toy dissipated inside Rockets ass, the raccoon letting out an occasional groan of discomfort until Peter could only see the base. “Good boy. How’s it feel?”

“I need to wear this all week?”

Peter chuckled “you will get use to it” he assured. “Comere” he patted his leg “I’ll help you finish”

Rockets tail twitched from side to side as he adjusted, feeling the plug move within him, he was already on edge, so the pressure on his prostate drove him crazy.

Rocket laid over Peters leg, his snout in Peter’s lap, sniffing the humies musk. His tongue ran along the hard member, as Peter began toying with the plug, wiggling it about until he slowly pulled it out to its widest point, then pushed it in again

Rocket moaned, eyes half lidded. “Dast Pete..” he breathed out heavily, encouraging Peter’s actions. One hand traveled under the raccoons form, rubbing at his cock as the toy stimulated his prostate.

Rocket lifted his ass, not unlike a cat, Peter noted to himself. He continued to please the raccoon while Rocket licked his large dick like a popcicle, then took the head into his muzzle, sucking the tip of Peter’s leaky erection.

“Ahhh…ahh!!” Peter moaned, feeling Rockets mouth slide down, taking it in a quarter of his member before surfacing again, he hadn’t been expecting Rocket to be so ambitious. “You been practicing?”

Rocket nodded, sliding down again, his gag reflex was less prodimunant with every session.

“Should have told me, I’d like to aahhh~ watch that~” he grinned, then felt Rocket pull his lips up to Peter’s head, then slurped back down into place.

Peter couldn’t hold it back, his body tensed, as he suddenly released that pent up tension, cum squirting into the back of Rockets throat who pulled back just slightly, lapping up the dripping cum from Peter’s tip.

Rocket found his peek soon after, cumming on Peter’s hand that continued to jerk him, his ass squeezed against the bulb of the toy, moaning loudly for Peter as he came.

Rocket pushed his head against Peter’s stomach like a pillow, nuzzling into the humie and purring


End file.
